If We Had Wings
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: An alternated universe story, one of them AU. Suppose the colonies got destroyed... Unfinished
1. Prologue: AC 187

[Note by Lady Shinigami: The idea for this story came to me in an epiphany where I was reading fan-fics and glancing at my gor

[Note by Lady Shinimegami: The idea for this story came to me in an epiphany where I was reading fan-fics and glancing at my gorgeous black guitar from time to time. I tried to keep with the characters as much as possible, but change them as they all went down different paths. Hope you enjoy. Cao.]

If We Had Wings

(The Story Of Five Individuals)

"Marry me."

"What!?"

"Marry me Heero."

*

**AC 187**

After a failed attempt at maintaining the colonies, the Alliance began to make procedures to evacuate the colonies in AC 186, after a year and a half their plans were executed and in less than five months the colonies were evacuated and being prepared for demolition. And now on New Years Eve, the world will watch as their failed attempt of living in space comes to a halt.

**In a church near Toronto Ontario, Canada:**

Father Maxwell walked into the Church only to find the young Duo sitting in the first pew praying. With a warm smile he walked up to him and sat next to him.

"How are you adjusting Duo?"

Without opening his eyes or even moving Duo responded.

"Fine I guess. It sure does have a lot more space…"

"That it does, that it does." He said absent-mindedly looking forward.

"Father Maxwell?"

"Yes Duo."

"What did they do to the graveyards on the colonies?"

"I would imagine that they moved the graveyards down to Earth."

"And what if they just left them there?"

Duo then looked up and straight into Fathers Maxwell's eyes. His gaze was emotionless and very intense, Father Maxwell was taken aback how he differed from the cheery and rambunctious young boy he normally was.

"Would that mean that my… parents and friends would get destroyed tonight?"

Father Maxwell's eyes began to mirror sympathy into Duo's and he slowly shook his head.

"They would never do that Duo, I wouldn't allow them."

Duo smiled and then stood up off the pew.

"I guess we better go join everyone else."

"Yes, let's."

Then to two joined hands and walked to the back of the Church where sister Helen and the other orphans were celebrating the year turning 188.

*

A boy with gravity defying bangs sat on a bench in the Orphanage. He was there because the Military was sick and tired of having "Nanashi" wander around with them, so they dropped him off at the nearest Orphanage as soon as they could. It had been three months already. Probably the only good thing that had come from all this was a girl named Mandy, an older kid about eleven years old. She was one of those kids that no matter how bad their past, could not only put on a smile, but also forget all the bad things. They hung around each other a lot, and though the conversations were often one sided, they got along pretty well. So Mandy had decided to teach the young boy how to play an instrument.

The process was hard for her, because she couldn't play one herself. So they both decided to save up all their money, buy a guitar, and then learn how to play it. At first it was going to be a flute, then Mandy pointed out germs. After long discussions they had decided on the electric guitar.

At the moment Mandy was off taking care of one of the younger kids, so he was pretty munch spending New Years Eve alone, again. He always felt alone, no name, no past, no friends, no family, no-

"No!"

"Huh?"

He looked up and saw Mandy running towards him with a look of horror on her face.

"I…I…she just… and then… oh my god…"

Mandy then instinctively sat down and curled up into a ball of some sorts and began to rock back and forth.

He was shocked, Mandy, one of the kids you would never expect to break down, had just done it. Curious to get to the bottom of it all he walked back the way she had come running to him from, he walked into a room and gasped.

There on the ground was Kelley. The girl was maybe about five years old with almost white hair and blue eyes. She was lying beside a table and her neck was oddly bent.

He covered his mouth and left the room.

*

"I have no meaning now."

"You'll think of something."

"I have no reason to live anymore."

The eight-year-old boy stood in the doorway, his cobalt blue eyes as expressionless as usual. There Dr. J stood throwing him out, and he was quitting at the same time.

"Just… don't kill yourself. I'm sure there's something out there for you, maybe you could pick an instrument up."

Then Dr. J cackled and slammed the door on the young boys face, he turned around wearing all that he possessed, and in the snow and cold made his way to a shelter.

*

As the clock hit midnight, all the colonies were annihilated.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Short ne? But that's only the prologue; the other characters get into this later. Fear not. I don't know what to say really, except I'm not too sure how long this will be, but hopefully not too long. So this is my first fic, please give me some comments; it'd really be appreciated! Well, I've gotta go return some tapes, ja!)


	2. AC 195

[Note by Lady Shinigami: The idea for this story came to me in an epiphany where I was reading fan-fics and glancing at my gor

If We Had Wings

(The Story Of Five Individuals)

**AC 195**

Trowa Bloom was leaving the institution where Mandy was; he always visited her when he was in the area with the troupe.

After Kelley had fallen off the table and broken her neck, things went all wrong. Mandy couldn't take all the stress, seeing all her friends and family butcher in front of her eyes came back when she saw Kelley fall, she completely lost it, and after a couple months, Mandy was in an institution.

He didn't like being alone anymore, so at the age of nine Trowa ran away and did what any other kid would do: joined the circus. As a name for himself, he used the name of one of the pilots back in his military life. Trowa.

There he met Katherine Bloom. She took him under her wing and inevitably he took her last name. On his tenth birthday he got his name legally changed as Trowa Bloom.

All in all he had a happy life, he went to school and on summers he worked on the troupe. And he had finally gotten the guitar him and Mandy were going to get, and he practiced every night. It was just a pity that he played alone.

"How'd it go Trowa?"

Katherine asked as the two got into a taxi and began their journey back to the fair grounds where they had been for the past week.

"She'd gotten better…"

"Well that's good news."

"Once again she's forgotten everything."

"Oh."

Katherine had been taking him to see Mandy for the past while, two years ago she also forgot everything like she used to do as a child, then it all came back and she cracked again. It's an inevitable cycle it seems.

"You know Trowa. You should write a song for her on your guitar."

"?"

"I mean, I hear you play all the time and you so good at it-"

"Maybe."

*

Wu Fei sat on a rock with his head lowered. He was holding a staff with both his hands and it for support, so he didn't tumble over and off the rock. And it rained down on him, as if the world was crying with him.

"Nataku…"

He wasn't too sure what to think, his clan, his family and friends. They were probably all dead, and he had done nothing. But he witnessed the end…

"Wu Fei… you're back…"

He held Meiran in his arms. They were in a field of flowers much like the one he remembered from when he was only eight years old, he had firsts met Meiran then, or should he say he firsts met Nataku then?

They were all gathered here about to evacuate, the elders stood under a tree and talked to them. That was the difference here. There was no tree.

"Meiran, I-"

"Call me Nataku."

"What happened here?"

Meiran cringed in pain for a second, and then she redeemed her angel like face.

"We were ambushed by the Tiger clan."

"The Tiger clan!?"

"There was no justice in it Wu Fei, we were unarmed. They had-"

She clutched to her side where a wound had cut so far into her stomach that she'd be dead in seconds. Blood and guts were beside her, he couldn't imagine how much pain she was going through. She was so strong…

"Nataku…"

She put her bloody finger on his mouth to keep him from talking. 

"I wish I could have told you how I felt…"

Then slowly her arm slid back lifelessly by her side, and she was dead.

"No…"

He shook his head and hugged her close to him.

"YOU CANNOT DIE NATAKU!"

He then buried his head into her chest and that's when the rain began, washing her blood onto the white flowers making them an almost evil colour of red.

That had been only yesterday. He had buried them all, and now he found himself sitting on a rock.

"Why did I have to go!? Was school so much more important than my loved ones? There is no justice in this world…"

Suddenly he could feel consciousness slipping, he dropped the staff and then slowly slumped and fell off of the rock and into a puddle.

*

Quatre sat in his room playing a bit of Mozart on his violin. He loved just sitting up there and playing, music was his only passion.

A servant suddenly opened the door and walked in.

"Master Quatre, supper is ready."

"Knock before you come in next time," Quatre sneered at him.

"Yes, sorry master Quatre."

"Tell my father, or whoever cares, that I'll come when I'm ready."

"Mas-"

"Tell them and leave me alone."

The servant then closed the door leaving Quatre to himself. He put his violin down and then sat on the side of his bed and held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with me? I don't even know why I'm alive…"

Downstairs Iria and her father were talking over a meal.

"He's just getting worse father, you should tell him the truth about his birth."

Iria finally said after the servant had told all thirty of them the news.

"What? That he was naturally born and as a cause his mother died?"

"Father…"

"You're all my children, I love you all equally. What does it matter how you were born?"

From around the corner Quatres' eyes widened in surprise and he quickly turned around and ran to his room, had he just heard correctly?

_"He was naturally born."_

_ _

Quatre got to his room and then closed and locked his door. His put his back against it and began to slide down. He was finally sitting again.

"I wasn't a test-tube baby?"

He shook his head not believing it.

"I wasn't a test-tube baby?"

_"And as a cause his mother died."_

_ _

"Oh father…"

So many things started to meld together in his head.

"I'm so sorry father, I've been such a bastard. And for no good reason!"

Quatre then got up, he knew he had to apologize, and he really had to smarten up. He was being such a snob all these years.

"Father…"

He then opened his door and walked outside, he had to confront him someday now didn't he?

*

"Heero?"

Duo Maxwell walked down the aisle of the church looking for his friend, ever since the mysterious kid had shown up here seven years ago they had liked each other, like an immediate connection, stronger than any of the other kids he had met, however, only Duo showed it though, Heero was definitely the reserved type.

"Hee-"

Suddenly Duo was jerked by his collar behind the altar at the front of the church. The force of the pull sent him falling backwards onto his ass.

Turning to his right he saw Heero crouching making some sort knife.

"Oi! Heero you scared me… oi, what are you making?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

Heero said avoiding the question, Duo knew better than to ask again (the last time it resulted in a fight, which resulted him in loosing. Of course, Duo stands by the fact that he let Heero win.).

"Father Maxwell needs you out back, he's taking down the Christmas decorations and wants everyone to help."

Heero nodded his head and put his wooden knife in his pant pocket.

"Hn."

The two boys got up both wearing identical priest outfits. In all the seven years that the two had known each other, they had never successfully been adopted. They were always too troublesome apparently. 

Especially Heero. "He was a vile little one", as most parents would say. Heero had a past that nobody knew, nobody knew and Duo expected to find out. His plan was too get him very drunk one day, and presto, all secrets revealed!

Duo grabbed his Disc-Man from his pocket and out his headphones on; he then started to sing along to it as the two were helping with the decoration.

"No way to reach my inner self esteem is low, how deep can I go? I can't see through this cloud that-"

"Duo," Heero said hostilely.

"Sorry Heero, I just love these guys."

Duo took his headphones off and stopped the CD.

"One of these days I'm going to get my own band started up, I'll call it 'The Duo Maxwell Band'. I'll be the lead singer and maybe lead guitarist too, then I'll be touring with such great acts like Karma Sutre and-"

"Duo," Heero said with even more hostility, sometimes Duo just got so carried away in talking that Heero just wanted to-

"Are you boys all finished here?"

Father Maxwell asked as Duo took the last of the lights down.

"Yes we are father Maxwell."

"Great! Then how about we go inside where it's warm?"

"I totally agree! Let's go Heero."

"Hn."

The two boys and adult went into the Church where Duo then finished plans of dominated the rock charts with his band.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I just love writing Duo/Heero scenes. It's the chemistry man! The chemistry! Ok, I think I have to justify my Quatre up there. I read one of the before mangas (you know, where they show their pasts and all?) and the Quatre showed one showed him as a very… rambunctious kid who just wanted to get out into the world. He was a little snobbish so to say (like, he wasn't really… but… you know *looks around nervously*. I'm just theorizing what would happen if that grew and he truly became a little snob, but fear not, it won't last very long. Ok, all's good in Heaven and Hell. Please give some comments! They really help!)


	3. AC 196

[Note by Lady Shinigami: The idea for this story came to me in an epiphany where I was reading fan-fics and glancing at my gor

If We Had Wings

(The Story Of Five Individuals)

**AC 196**

"Trowa?"

"Yeah?"

Trowa replied to his sister as she walked into his tent. He put down his guitar and then grabbed his clown mask.

"What were you playing?"

"Just this song I've been writing for a while."

"One I haven't heard yet?"

Trowa nodded in reply.

"Wow, so how many do you have so far? Seven."

"I suppose so."

"That's great Trowa, I'm really proud."

*

Quatre sat in the audience waiting for the circus to commence. He needed to take his mind off things, and what better way than the circus?

He got up to get some popcorn off a walking vender when he noticed a guy watching him. He was probably around the same age as him; he had short (but long enough to put in a small ponytail) sleek black hair, and dark drown eyes. The boy was watching him so intently that it sent a shiver up and back down his spine. He grabbed his popcorn becoming more and more nervous.

Sitting back down he kept glancing backwards towards the boy throughout the show, and throughout the show the boy never took his eyes of him.

What a way to relax.

*

Wu Fei kept a close eye Quatre Raberba Winner throughout the entire show. His enemy was in view now, and now he would attack.

After the attack on the clan Wu Fei had woken up in a hospital. They had treated him with shock; only the weak end up in the hospital. That made Wu Fei even angrier. He had spent the last few months killing every member of the relatively small Tiger Clan.

That wasn't enough for him though. It seemed that Wu Fei had just snapped. His hatred and a sudden undying search for justice blew out of proportion.

Justice. Where was it? What was it? What was it to him… or Nataku?

The Winner family had helped the Tiger Clan out by letting them use one of their natural resource satellites back when they were all in space. So now he had to kill the Winner family, and he would start with the weakest and then kill his father.

Even if he were insane, he would never kill a woman.

He had his enemy in view…

*

Trowa had gone straight to his tent after the show, where he took a shower and then went back to his guitar playing.

He was writing the music about his past, or lack there of it anyway.

He was writing about being the military, being abandoned by them. Knowing Mandy and then loosing her, running away to the troupe and meeting Katherine. He was writing about never knowing his parents or his real name. The words were all in his head, and the music just came out when he picked up the guitar.

It was a talent all right, one that he wanted to use.

*

Freaked out of his mind from the boy that had been staring at him, Quatre had decided to walk the opposite direction of the crowd. Maybe the kid was just staring for fun, and if not maybe he'll think he followed the crowd. 

After a couple of minutes walking all by himself he came to the back of the main tent where the troupes tents and where all the animals could be found.

"You have no sense of justice," a low voice said behind Quatre.

"Wha-"

Quatre turned around to see the boy standing in front of him holding out his sword.

"Holy shit!"

Quatre then turned back around and started to run towards the tents.

*

Trowa heard someone screaming and went outside of his tent, there was a blond boy being chased by a Chinese boy. The Chinese boy had a Chinese sword of some sort, and looked like he meant to kill.

Taking immediate action without another thought Trowa flipped into the air as they ran by and jumped kicked the Chinese boy on the side of his neck.

His neck didn't snap, but he was pushed off balance and fell to the ground dropping his sword about a meter away from him.

Trowa landed on top of the katana. Quatre looked behind himself and saw the clown from the circus standing on the katana and the other boy sprawled on the ground beside him. A sigh of relief came to his face and then he collapsed.

*

Quatre woke up slowly and became aware of his surroundings. He was in a bed; he could hear lions outside… lions?

Opening his eyes he saw the man with the gravity defying bangs and green eyes, he was wearing blue jeans and a green sweater. He making coffee or something, to the left of him was another familiar face tied to a chair. The Chinese boy from last night that had tried to kill him, he was unconscious and his neck was swollen up on the left side.

"Did you kill him?" Quatre asked groggily.

"No," Trowa answered in a calm and cool fashion.

"His neck looks like it's broken."

"I checked. It's only bruised from what I know."

He picked up a mug of coffee and walked over to Quatre was and offered him the mug, sitting up Quatre took the warm mug into his hands and realized how cold they were.

"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'm fine I guess, just a bit shaky. My name's Quatre by the way. I'm a bit more concerned about him though, did you call the police or anything?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't see any reason."

"He tried to kill me, isn't that reason enough?"

"There's something about him…"

"That just screams homicidal maniac."

Trowa glanced at Quatre for a second and their eyes met. Quatre held his breath as the green eyes pierced his in such a way; it was like a spark was lit.

When Trowa looked away it was because he heard a groan come from Wu Fei, Quatres' would be dispatcher was awake.

"What in the…"

Wu Feis' eyes jerked open and he looked at the two boys sitting on the bed, he also noticed that he was tied to a chair.

"What is this!? Untie me now!"

Wu Fei began to struggle with the ropes as Quatre and Trowa looked on.

"We're not untying you just so you can try and kill me again."

Wu Fei paused from his struggling and looked right at Quatre with a stare that could kill.

"Weather or not you let me go, I will kill you weakling!"

"No you won't Wu Fei."

Quatre looked at Trowa in shock.

"You two know each other!?"

"As a matter of fact we do," Trowa said taking a sip of his coffee. "We went to school together for a year."

"You don't know me well enough to know who I will and won't kill Bloom!" Wu Fei said almost leaping out of the chair; only the ropes held him back.

"You said you could never hurt a weakling or women to me once."

Wu Fei paused for a second the memories coming back to him. Most of his memories were shrouded in Nataku's death. Revenge alone consumed mind.

"I will if it's for justice."

"Where's the justice in killing this weakling boy who you've never met before?"

Trowa was probably talking now more than he ever was before, but he was going to save both these boys if it was the last thing he did.

"His family helped the Tiger Clan… a hated enemy of my Clan. One night they showed up and massacred everyone with mobile suits. We had nothing. Everyone died! Where's the justice in that!?"

"There is none."

Quatre's eyes kept switching back and forth between the two of them. Quatre knew absolutely nothing about Chinese Clans and what not. He just wanted this to be over with.

"Listen Wu Fei."

Wu Fei jerked his head in Quatre's direction; Quatre almost fell off the bed.

"What?" Wu Fei hissed out.

"I don't know who or what the Tiger Clan is, but I can assure you that I've never helped them in my life."

"Can your father do the same? He helped them by letting them use you natural resource satellites, had he left them to die my clan would be alive, Nataku would be alive."

"Where's the justice in that?" Trowa asked.

"Wait a sec! I'm not my father, nor do I want to be, and when this happened I might have not even been born!"

"I decide what justice is! Justice is you dying for your fathers mistakes and for Tiger Clan!"

"Trowa, phone the police."

"Weaklings!"

"Look guy, you need help. Psychiatric maybe even, and you should get it before you try and kill someone else," Quatre said standing up and walking over to him.

"I will not forget this Quatre Raberba Winner."

TO BE CONTINUED…

(The first bit of real violence in my Fic, not the last. *Sigh* The Fic has a long way to go from here, but I'm willing to write it as long as you guys read it *and remember, comments help the author!*. Besides, Banky's always willing to help me *Banky: NO I AM NOT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HA-* *Whacks Banky with a frying pan*, along with Aoi who types it all up on his trusty laptop as he hacks into the U.N. Ah… my friends are so great *Banky: Fuuc… ki… ng…. biii… tch… hhh…*. Hahaha… what a silly boy… Hahahaha. K, cao!)


	4. AC 197: 1

[Note by Lady Shinigami: The idea for this story came to me in an epiphany where I was reading fan-fics and glancing at my gor

If We Had Wings

(The Story Of Five Individuals)

**AC 197**

"Heero, you promised me that you'd help me out here. Think of it as a mission!"

The cheery Duo said wearing black jeans and a baggy black shirt. His hair was done it it's usual braid and his cross was in plain view over his shirt. Heero was wearing the normal Heero attire or spandex.

"I did promises, and I did help. Now I'm going."

"You've got to play more than one song if you wanna help out Heero."

"Hn."

"Please????"

Duo put on his best puppy eyes on and looked right into Heero's eyes.

"… Fine."

"All right!!!"

Heero went back to his post behind the drums. Duo had once again talked into doing something ridiculously stupid; this time it was playing the drums in his band "The Duo Maxwell Band". If he were going to stay in this band, he'd talk about changing that, but seeing he wouldn't, who cared?

The drums came fairly easy to Heero anyway, all he had to do was hit one of five percussion items at a time, sometimes two and he had to keep a bass line going. Out of all the training he had endured in the first eight years of his life, this would have been by far, the easiest.

"Ok Heero, do number 2."

Duo had five songs, he had numbered them 1-5 and showed Heero how to play the drum parts, and of course Heero had easily memorized all five and could re-cap them all.

Duo was playing the guitar, something he had just started doing last summer, but had picked up on it really fast. He was a smart one that Duo.

Their bass guitar, however, was Heero's laptop. They couldn't find a bassist or a bass for that matter and had to settle for the MIDI program. 

Heero began to play and after a couple seconds Duo started on the guitar, after a couple more seconds Duo started to sing. The only thing that intrigued Heero about this was Duo singing. He became someone completely different. He lost all that joy and his eyes filled his sadness. Duo never told anyone what he sang about, no matter how many time they asked. He would just say that it was personal and then he would change the subject.

Heero came out of his thoughts to see Duo looking at him with those sad eyes. He almost dropped his drumsticks. Instead he just stared back. That lasted for a couple seconds when Duo said something and immediately started to smile again.

"We finally didn't screw up. We're on our way to the big show!"

Then Duo laughed and went to go eat something in their apartment kitchen.

As soon as they turned 17 the two left the Church, Father Maxwell had let them stay when they were still 16 because they weren't sure if they wanted to become priest or not, when they finally decided, they had to leave so that other orphans could take their place.

The two now lived in an apartment in downtown Toronto. Duo still visited the church on his way home from work at a manga store; Heero wasn't as attached to the church at all and never visited.

They both had steady jobs, but nothing you'd want to do for the rest of your life, that's why Duo was following his musical domination plan. And seeing they were roommates, he invited Heero with him, or more like begged and pleaded.

Heero put away the drumsticks and turned Duo's amp off (he could never remember to do it himself) and then joined Duo in the kitchen. Duo was sitting at the table looking outside and smiling.

Without looking away from the window he said:

"Ya know Heero, if we had wings we could fly away…"

Heero simply nodded.

"Hn."

*

"Well Trowa Bloom."

Katherine said leaning on him as he sat on a chair in front of her.

"Looks like all your work paid off, two months from now you'll be a star."

Katherine smiled and Quatre who was standing in front of Trowa reflecting the smile.

Ever since the fateful night a year and some months ago when the enraged Wu Fei had attacked, Trowa and Quatre had been very close. Their connection was something that simply happened and no one cared to explain it.

When the two had discovered their same love for music, they found more reasons to hang around each other.

And now Quatre was helping Trowa far more than anyone else could really. Quatre had helped Trowa get a record contract to make one album, an album that just that day had finally finished. Trowa only wanted to sing three out of the fourteen sings, even though he wrote all the songs, so he offered the position of singer to Katherine, she immediately accepted. And Quatre was on some of the tracks with his violin.

His music was a melon collie alternative and so Katherine's voice and Quatre's violin worked in there very well.

"Let's listen to it!" Katherine said enthusiastically as she bound for the recording table and pressed play.

_Tsumetaku,_

_Kooritsuita tsuki no kakera ga,_

_Furisosogu you ni,_

_Hitori no yoru ga ochite kuru…_

The song began to play. All of them sat in silence and listened to the CD in a content that they figured would never go away.

*

Treize walked down the hallway of the asylum. Ever since his corporation of OZ had taken over the world some years back, nobody had opposed him… that is until now. Damn all the rebels to hell. The secret organizations and their one mysterious leader who went by the alias Edgar Allan Poe, or something like that.

That's what brought him here, he needed someone absolutely ruthless who could take all the rebels out and then OZ would once again be problem free. For some time he had heard of this boy who was about 17, an incredible fighter, terribly intelligent and probably would not re-consider killing someone.

That's why we was here, he had tried to kill that Winner boy.

He walked into the gym just in time to see Wu Fei Chang give the final blow to a sparing partner. The other man went flying across the room from the young mans blow; Treize was impressed and started to clap with a smug grin on his face.

Wufei turned and glared at the man clapping.

"Wonderful fighting," Treize, said walking forward no longer clapping.

Wu Fei was still a bit out of breath but answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Treize Khusrenada, and I'm here about your release from… this place," he answered with great confidence.

"What about my 'release'?"

"I want to offer you a job, I realize that most people wouldn't want to employ and x-con, but you seem to fit what I need perfectly."

"And what would that be?" Wu Fei asked curious about the offer.

"A Count in the OZ military."

Wu Fei looked at him and laughed.

"There's no way I'm joining a military organization hat has no sense of honour."

"Ah yes, it does mention in here that you all always in 'search' of justice and honour, they call it a compulsive obsession disorder."

"Call it what you want, but leave me alone, I'm not interested," Wu Fei then turned and began to leave.

"You would be fighting an honourable cause. I want you to lead an army to kill off rebels, rebels who mercilessly kill off women and children who have nothing to do with war. You want justice? Justice would be to stop them."

Wu Fei stopped and turned around.

"How do I know you're telling the truth and it's not actually OZ doing that?"

"You'll have to come with me to find out."

TO BE CONTINUED…

(When I wrote this, the big question on my mind was how I'd get Wu Fei back into the picture, then I thought about it for a while and suddenly everything started to fit together oh so perfectly. Now, I'm going on an estimate that this story will be about ten chapters, but we'll see. Anyway, I like where my story's going… hopefully you guys will as well. Comments are always welcome!)


	5. AC 197: 2

[Note by Lady Shinimegami: The idea for this story came to me in an epiphany where I was reading fan-fics and glancing at my g

If We Had Wings

A Story Of Five Individuals

Duo stretched his arms out while sitting in the chair at the manga shop. The business for this store was always so slow, and yet they still got enough money to buy the shipments, pay the rent and pay him to do his job of sitting and reading manga.

Yep, life was good.

There was one customer wandering around looking at the different mangas'. She had a very nice colour of hair which has a blackish bluish and wore very casual baggy clothing. It went really well with her style. Also, her eyes were the same colour as his.

Duo was reading one of the Ranma novels and between pages would stare at her. There was something about her, kinda like the connect he felt with Heero, only not as strong.

She finally made her selection, an X graphic novel and an Inu Yasha one. She walked up to the counter and put them down as Duo got the prices.

"You like Rumiko Takahashi?" He inquired as he put the two books in a bag. "That'll be $26 and 40 cents."

"Oh yeah, she's the best. One of my favourite's along with CLAMP," she answered and started to rummage through her pockets finally producing $25. "Ah shit, I'm a dollar 40 short."

Duo grinned one of his famous grins.

"That's all right, I'll pay it for you," he said taking the money and ringing it all up.

"Gee thanks," she answered casually. "I owe you."

"No you don't, but you have to promises to not shop at any other manga store."

"I wouldn't anyways, I always only come here."

"Really? I've never seen you here before…"

"I normally come on the weekends."

"Well that would explain it, the weekends I'm off working with my band."

"You're in a band?"

"Yeah, I play the guitar and sing."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm in a band too. I play the bass. What's your band called?"

"'The Duo Maxwell Band'."

"Duo Maxwell? Is that your name?"

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"Hilde Schbeiker."

"Well Hilde, I'll be seeing you around."

And with that Hilde ran out the door smiling, something about that boy gave her this amazing adrenaline rush. She turned back once more and the two smiled at each other. She would have to come back there again. She had to.

*

Heero stared blankly at Duo as he described the girl to him. He was getting rather annoyed. Why would he care about some 'great' girl he had met at his store anyways? Duo's love life was his business. Finally Duo's rambles got to annoying and he stood up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Duo asked curiously.

"I'm going to get some sleep," he mumbled his reply not bothering to stop walking.

"Sleep!?! But it's nine o'clock on a Friday night! How could you possibly want to sleep now-"

"We've got band practice tomorrow don't we? I've got to get rested for that," and then Heero left Duo looking after him dumbfounded.

"Did… he just say…? But he… he's actually in my band?" Duo's face brightened up and he grinned. "He's in my band! All right, now I've only got to get a bassist. And-"

"Duo be quiet!" Heero yelled from the other room, Duo chuckled softly.

"Yes sir…" He said mocking a salute, to celebrate, he decided to go out to town, and get a few beers.

*

Treize and Wu Fei walked through the airport; they had just arrived in New York, the location of the OZ headquarters. The rebels had destroyed the past headquarters in Europe, quite shockingly. This was when they had been first brought to Treizes' attention, and so he recruited Wu Fei.

Wu Fei walked by Treizes' side, he was quite annoyed by the mans constant gaze, he looked around trying to find the best possible to get away from him. He'd only agreed to do this so he could get out of that hell house and track down Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Bloom.

His opportunity arose when a woman walked by, just brushing his shoulder. In a quick reflex he stuck out his leg unnoticed by all, the woman went down and Wu Fei smirked to himself as Treize went to help her back up.

"Fucking moron…" he mumbled and slipped away in the crowd.

Treize got the woman back to her feet and looked around to find Wu Fei, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck," he cursed aloud and then began to run forward, Wu Fei was a dangerous madman capable of killing anyone who got in his way, he had lots of reason to worry.

He rushed to an OZ soldier at the side and ordered him to radio the other soldiers, he gave them a description of Wu Fei and seconds later OZ soldiers were roaming around the airport.

Wu Fei was not an idiot and noticed this immediately; he had no real worries though, he was in America after all. He looked around at the people and finally found what he was looking for. A gun hanging out of an open purse, what a crazy thing to find…

He walked up behind the old woman and quickly grabbed the silver gun from the purse without the woman even noticing, and then he walked ahead of her, the gun at his side. The soldiers would see him before they saw a gun anyway. He doubted he'd get out of this, so why not have some fun?

Finding a set of stairs he started walking up them with a crowd to remain unnoticed. The stairs led to a second level that was open the mass of people below. He stood by the rail and looked down.

"Now where is Treize…?" He asked himself and then took aim with the pistol.

The soldiers saw the gun glint in the sunlight and began screaming and pointing towards threw upper level, some got their own riffles and guns ready, thinking they may just have to resort to violence.

The shot rang out as Wu Fei pulled the trigger. He smiled as he did. In his gaze was Treize, but unfortunately he missed and he shot a man standing beside him.

"Fuck!" Wu Fei yelled and shot again.

Treize spun around in shock as the man went down screaming, the whole thing began a domino effect and soon all the people were yelling and screaming trying to get away from the mad gunman, even though they were too frightened to know where he was.

The soldiers were ready to shoot then, but Treize wouldn't allow them. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" He yelled out to the riffle men close by, a stupid order. The last shot hit the ground beside Treize and he finally realized the boy was shooting at him.

"Restrain him!" Treize yelled at his soldiers and half of them began running towards Wu Fei while the others kept aiming at him, if he shot a soldier they wouldn't let him live no matter what Treize said.

Wu Fei took aim again, he wasn't worried about the soldiers at all, he knew it would mess his aim up and so far he wasn't doing too well, so he had to put all his concentration into the shot. It would most likely be the last one he had.

It was just as he pulled the trigger again when he felt someone tackle him to the ground

The bullet flew through the air, missing Treize's head and hitting his leg. Treize fell to the ground, he swore, but didn't start screaming.

Wu Fei was quickly cuffed and dragged to his feet, he was silent as they yelled at him and dragged him back downstairs. Wu Feis' gaze locked on Treize still. He was still his target.

Treize sighed. This would be a lot more work than he had first anticipated.

*

Duo slowly came to as the knocking continued to ring through the small apartment.

"Heero…" He mumbled, not wanting to move because of his damned headache. "Heero…"

"What?" Heero yelled waking up, in the next room. The last night Duo had convinced him to go out to the clubs with him, this of course led into him taking care of a drunk Duo.

"The… door…" Duo mumbled again.

Heero sighed and got out of his bed wearing his boxers. He had had a few drinks last night, but not very much, so unlike Duo, he got out of his clothes before 'passing out'. Duo mumbled some incoherent thank yous'. He opened the door as quickly as he could so to stop the damned knocking.

"Hello?" He asked not really knowing whom to expect.

He came face to face with none other than Hilde, who began blushing upon seeing Heero in his boxers.

"Ah… Hi! You must be Heero," she said her greetings as she held her hand out, Heero reluctantly took it.

When the hell had she gotten their address??? He'd have to talk to Duo about this one…

"Yeah," he said and shook her hand.

"Is Duo in? I need to talk to him."

"Well, he is… but he isn't," Heero replied looking back in the apartment.

"It's kind of important," she said smiling.

Damn people and their damn ability to smile in the morning… not the sort of person Duo normally liked to hang around… come to think of it, Duo didn't really hang out with anyone but him, though he did flirt like a slut.

"Fine, but I leave the task of waking him up to you," he said letting her in.

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her seeing Heero was already going back to sleep. She felt like Heero wasn't too fond of her, but then again, they had just met.

Walking into the room that must have been Duo's (Heero had gone into the other room), she knocked lightly, no reply came. She knocked again a bit harder; still no motion could be heard. Finally getting annoyed with waiting she opened the door and walked in. She found Duo face first still fully clothed on his bed.

She got to his figure and started shaking him.

"Hey Duo! Wake up Duo!" She yelled in his ears.

"Wha… what the hell…? Oh… Hilde," he said looking up at her. He had seen her quite a lot at the manga store since they first met, and one day he simply gave her his address… but he didn't expect to ever see her there, especially in the morning.

"Duo, I have great news!"

"Oh?"

"I've quit my band and decided to join yours! Now you can have a bassist!" She exclaimed happily.

Duo looked at her a bit shocked, but slowly a smile spread across his face. Soon his plans for domination of the musical charts could come into play, now that he had a bassist that is. On that note, Duo fell back asleep.

*

Trowa walked off the stage, sweating and smiling. He was the opening act for a band, and he was ecstatic, this being his first real tour and all. Katherine and Quatre had, of course, come along, seeing they were playing in some of his songs and all.

He couldn't say that he was an instant success or anything, but his record had a very steady income, and once in a while he'd hear his song being played on the radio. He was truly having the time of his life. He wanted to tell Mandy… but she probably wouldn't care too much. He should just forget about her becoming the person she once was.

Putting his thought behind him, he gave his guitar to one of the roadies and grabbed a towel to clean off. He had just sat down when Quatre came running down the hall, he was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"TROWA!!! THAT WAS GREAT!" He yelled enthusiastically, Trowa got up to great him, a small smile danced on his face as Quatre hugged him, almost pushing him over.

"You weren't too bad yourself," Trowa said back in reference to Quatre playing on a few of his songs.

Quatre backed up a little and stared up at the taller boy. They were only 17, and already their dreams were becoming a reality. It was probably the thought of dreams coming true that made Quatre push himself up those few inches and kiss Trowa. They kissed for a few seconds and then Quatre slowly pulled away from the shocked Trowa.

"What was that for?" Trowa asked in puzzlement.

Quatre smiled a bit. "For a lot of things."

Then they kissed again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Well, well, well, that ungrateful bastard Banky left me to go off with Holden, so that left me with not knowing what to write. Damn muses… So, because Aoi couldn't help me *he said he was busy with the Russian government*, I got my dear old sis Sony_Mouse to give me a few ideas. Her only real idea was: "Wu Fei should escape and start shooting people from a tower… sounds like something he's do". Obviously, I jumped at the idea. Anyhoo, hope ya like. Oh and, if you see Banky floating around in cyber space, please e-m him back to me. Cao)


	6. AC 198: 1

If We Had Wings

If We Had Wings

A Story Of Five Individuals

**198**

** **

"I CANNAA BELAVE TIS IS FINARE APPENING!!!" Duo exclaimed after another drink. He was well beyond the point of being buzzed… or drunk for that matter. Duo was simply… beyond at the moment.

Heero couldn't help but smile to himself as he sat right next to the teen, it might have been the alcohol smiling for him, but still, the sight of Duo at the moment was funny as hell. Hilde was almost on the floor laughing… then again that might have been the alcohol laughing for her. Heero was the most sober of them, and he had twelve shots of tequila!

After Hilde had joined their band, things started to really pick up in pace. Hilde and Heero had successfully convince Duo that they needed to change the name of the band, so Duo came up with the name 'Three Blind Mice', Hilde liked it because it was "so adorable!"… Although Heero figured she would have agreed to anything that Duo suggested. After much practicing and writing and planning, Hilde went to her friend who used to book her old band places, and suddenly they had a show.

Six months later, Duos' plan to dominate the music charts came to life when they got an offer to make a CD from MCA. Duo, being the self-appointed leader of all that was musical, convinced them to sign… and now they were drinking.

"I'M SO APPY!!!"Duo yelled and tried to get up on his feet, unsuccessfully. His feet intertwined with the chair legs and he started to go down, Heero put his arms out and caught him before he fell on Heero. Duo turned to Heero with a lop-sided grin on his face. "Tank uo Eero…"

"No problem…" Heero said carefully articulating his words and pushing Duo back into his chair.

Duo went for the almost empty bottle and started to poor more shots for the three at the table. Hilde continued to laugh, seemingly at nobody.

"Wat so funee?" Duo asked shoving a shot before her, she took it and gracefully chugged it, then resumed laughing.

"This!" She yelled.

"Wat?"

"You lost me…" Heero mumble squinting his eyes to look at her.

"Everything!" She laughed even more.

Duo gave a short giggle and leaned over to whisper into Heeros' ear. "I tink se's srunk…"

"Really?"

"A…"

Then something really weird happened, something that Heero wouldn't quite forget, even though he was pretty drunk. Hilde grabbed Duo from across the table and kissed him. Duo looked shocked and then pulled away, Hilde just kept laughing.

Heero wasn't too sure who passed out first, him or Duo.

*

"You can pilot one of these?" The garage worker asked. He had been working in New York for as long as OZ had been in power, constantly meeting new OZ soldiers, but this one was definitely different. He had specifically been recruited, and he didn't have any prior knowledge in combat.

"Yes… I learned in school," Wu Fei mumbled out his reply and started pressing a few buttons to his right, a screen came down then with several written things running past. "My first mission…"

He hadn't really learned in school, he knew things about MS from school, but for the last few months he had been trained. The only reason he went along with it was to learn how to pilot these things, so that when he escaped he could use them if he ever ran into Quatre or Treize Khusrenada again.

"So, what exactly qualifies you for this?" The worker asked. His curiosity opened.

"I don't know," Wu Fei, answered casually, he pressed a few more buttons and the screen retreated. "Maybe they just needed someone insane." He said and crawled out of the cockpit, pushing past the worker. He grabbed onto a wire and began to descend to the floor. He only looked back once at the huge Gundam Shenlong.

Another worker looked at him from the catwalk across from the cockpit, he smiled in his mischievous way.

"I hear that Mr. Khusrenada recruited him because he took a 'liking' to the boy."

"And I know just how accurate your inside info has been in the past…" the worker said as he climbed onto the catwalk beside his friend.

"It's true that the boy's very intelligent and trained in combat… but he was also in an insane asylum. Now why would he recruit someone like that?"

*

"I cannot believe you kissed her!" Heero yelled at Duo, the two had woken up mysteriously in their apartment, Heero had been awake for a while, and when Duo walked into the kitchen where Heero was playing with his wooden knife, he simply snapped at the teen.

It took Duo a while to realize Heero was yelling at him, Heero did loose his temper… a lot. But he was always so calm about it, and it was a scary calmness. He never yelled when he got upset… it just wasn't Heero. So Duo could tell something was really bugging him… then he reprocessed the words Heero had just yelled at him.

"What? Kissed who?"

"HILDE!"

Duo looked on dumbfounded for a moment, and then a brief glimmer of Hilde grabbing him and kissing him flashed through his mind. He had been so drunk he'd almost forgotten, hopefully Hilde had too… wait, why was Heero making such a big deal out of this.

"Oi Heero! We were drunk!" Duo protested as he took a seat.

"That's no fucking excuse!" Heero yelled, the anger that flashed through his eyes then made Duo want to shrivel up and die, it'd be a better fate than seeing that look again.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Duo asked confused, trying desperately to forget the look in his eyes.

"That it was a stupid thing to do!"

"Ok Heero, it was a stu- Wait one second! She kissed me! Why don't you yell at her!?!" Duo asked rising to his feet, it was Heeros' turn to look dumbfounded. "I don't even get why you're making such a big deal over something Hilde did when she was drunk off her ass!"

Then Duo turned around and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door as loud as possible in his anger. Heero took a seat at the kitchen table, where Duo had just been sitting, and wondered what the answer was. He couldn't express exactly what he felt, but it was just triggered when they kissed. He never really liked Hilde to begin with; she was just so friendly with Duo. And when they kissed…

Heero pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, shoved his knife in his pocket and grabbed the nearest bagel to eat.

*

"OZ is starting to focus its attention on us…" Quatre mumbled as Trowa held him in bed. "I read in the newspaper that they wouldn't tolerate anti-OZ activity."

Trowa nodded in response.

"They might go to drastic measurements… like censorship."

"OZ isn't used to threats," Trowa replied calmly.

For the past few months bands and actors, really anybody in the spotlight, all over the world had started their own little anti-OZ campaign. On stages and in interviews they'd bash OZ; in turn most of their fans started hating OZ as well. This started a spree of vandalism on OZ territory and harassment of OZ soldiers, this along with the rebellion, did not go well with Treize Khusrenada.

As it would be, Trowa Bloom and Quatre Winner were two influential stars that help lead this anti-OZ movement. Now OZ soldiers were constantly over viewing their concerts, and many arrest were made at every concert.

"You think we should just let OZ be?"

"…I believe that OZ is a tyranny that must be stopped," Trowa replied carefully, believing it to the fullest. "We can't back down now."

*

Wu Fei walked down the hallway in a bit of a daze. In a week he'd be transferred to outer space and he'd have to execute his first mission. OZ believed they knew the location of the rebels' head base; he had to get in, set bombs and get back out. He had a task force of ten people, all highly skilled with explosives. He didn't really care; he took this as his opportunity to escape.

He'd be in space again… his home.

Apparently some of the colonies had survived demolition, like the one the rebels had claimed as their head base. Maybe he could join them rather than kill them.

As Wu Fei turned the corner he saw Treize Khusrenada walk down the hall with his three most trusted colleagues, Lady Une, walked beside him followed by Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin, who were mere steps behind them. They walked into the boardroom and the door closed behind them.

He'd heard a lot about those soldiers, but never actually talked to them before.

*

"This has to stop," Treize said after explaining the situation with the musicians and actors.

"I agree completely, the world shouldn't hate us…" Zechs spoke up.

"So how can we stop them?" Lucrezia asked looking over the file in her hand. "I think we're in a lose-lose situation."

"We should arrest anyone who is anti-OZ, call them rebels. Enemies of the Unified-Nations." Une stated simply.

"Yeah, and then all their fans will hate us," Lucrezia pointed out. "Like I said, lose-lose."

"Once they're all arrested people will stop listening to them," Une said glaring dangerously at Lucrezia.

"It'll take some time," Zechs pointed out, he was trying to take neither side.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, but it has to stop. I will not tolerate the world rebelling against us," Treize said. "Now, end this now before I have a civil war on my hands!" Treize ordered. "Dismissed."

*

For a week after the fight, things had been a bit awry between Duo and Heero, but things just got back to normal after about two weeks. They weren't hostile towards each other, and the incident was never mentioned (also, they never told Hilde who had completely forgotten). So in the calm after the storm Duo brought something to Heeros' attention.

"I had a thought the other day," Duo said to Heero in a cheery manner.

Heero looked up at him, signifying that Duo had his attention, but said nothing.

"I was watching the news-."

"You watched the news?" Heero asked raising his eyebrows in both interest and confusion.

"Shut up." Duo started to walk around the room nervously. "They were talking about the whole musical revolution thing… and I was thinking, we're recording our CD in a bit, and then going on tour. So we're going to have some air time to ourselves and…"

"And?"

"You know OZ right?" Duo asked bluntly.

"You mean the organisation that controls the Earth?"

"Yeah."

"Never heard of them."

"Haha, anyway. What do you think of them?

"Can't say I like them…"

"Good, because I hate them just as much as the next Karma Sutre fan, which is why we should do this."

"Do what?"

"Support the whole anti-OZ movement," then Duo quickly added. "I was talking it over with Hilde, and she agrees with me-"

"Duo. You don't have to ask me permission."

"I know… I just didn't want you getting mad at me when I started bashing them on stage." Duo finished with one of his famous grins.

Heero couldn't help but smile at the boy; he quickly wiped the smile off his face and nodded.

"Hn."

"Oh man… you really need a thesaurus."

(Woohoo, another chapter… finally. It took me a while, I needed a hell of a lot of motivation, but I finally wrote this and half of another chapter *which should be out before Christmas… not too long… heh…*. I like this because I think Heero is actually evolving, he's getting in touch with his emotions and such, I think all the characters need evolvement, so hopefully by the end of this Fic all will be good. Wu Fei has definitely had evolvement… I'm not sure if it was good evolvement or not, but there it is. Ok then, I have a lot of Fics to catch up on before I can even consider carrying this one on further *at least I re-did it for you guys, now you can read through my grammar, spelling and cultural mistakes! HURAH!* so, I best be going. Cao. REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME WROK FASTER!!!)


End file.
